


okay for now

by hopelessr0m4nt1c



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessr0m4nt1c/pseuds/hopelessr0m4nt1c
Summary: gon doesn’t need killua the way killua needs gon
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 20





	okay for now

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii this is my first fanfic literally ever and i wrote it at like 1am so please forgive me!!! no beta readers because i’m too embarrassed to admit i wrote this

it hurt so bad. 

killua needs gon.

gon doesn’t need killua the way killua needs gon.

sometimes he wishes he’d never met him in the first place. at least then he wouldn’t be where he was now. hopelessly pining over his best friend, feeling guilty at the fact. feeling like he’s somehow betraying his trust.

but if he hadn’t, where would he be now?

he never would’ve known what it was like to have a friend. to be in love (albeit painfully). to feel happiness. to live life.

gon was his light.

he guessed that was enough.

at least for now.


End file.
